Heridas
by Hessefan
Summary: Día tras día había que limpiar, cortar leña, contabilizar y racionar las provisiones, sin olvidar un riguroso entrenamiento que incluía a Eren como titán. En el fondo sabía que era inhumano exigirle tanto, a duras penas habían pasado unas horas desde que se había recuperado de la última transformación. Levi lo vio en un segundo: La ingenuidad de Mikasa le costaría la vida.
1. I

**Heridas**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Sí, soy Hajime Isayama escribiendo un fanfiction en español sobre mi serie._ De más está decir que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

**Prompt**: 16. Heridas (Tabla Muralla María — Kyojin-tón)

**Advertencia**: Spoilers a partir del capítulo 51, no muy significativos, pero spoilers a fin de cuentas. Rating T de comienzo, pero subirá a M.

**Notas**: Al igual que con los fics "Sonrisa" y "Respuesta", este también puede considerarse una continuación (o tercera parte), pero como one shot se entiende sin necesidad de leer los anteriores :)

* * *

**I**

* * *

Una vieja y sucia pero bella cabaña a los pies de la montaña podría ser el hogar perfecto para cualquiera, sin embargo ellos no podían concebirlo como más que un refugio. Debido a la considerable distancia, y a la necesidad de pasar desapercibidos, habían hecho una sola visita a la ciudad en busca de suministros que debían durar los días que estuvieran escondidos.

Pero lo que se creyó que serían días terminó por convertirse en semanas.

Aprovechar el tiempo al máximo era la premisa del sargento. Día tras día había que limpiar, cortar leña, contabilizar y racionar las provisiones, sin olvidar un riguroso entrenamiento que incluía a Eren como titán.

Era eso o ponerse a bordar.

A Levi estar en una quietud tan extrema lo llevaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, muy a su estilo: nadie podía saber con tan solo mirarlo todo lo que bullía en su interior. No le agradaba la idea de aguardar, como Hanji había aconsejado; no obstante entendía que era necesario y que debía lidiar con ello.

Lo peor de todo es que no lo estaba consiguiendo, porque estar sumido en esa inactividad le permitía reparar en aquellos detalles que en el día a día podía ignorar con exagerada facilidad. Nada difícil cuando en campo abierto uno debía concentrarse en conservar la cabeza en su lugar.

Ahora, en el presente, no podía evitar reparar en esos pormenores, como en lo intensivo que era el entrenamiento personal de Mikasa y en lo mucho que le exigía a su cuerpo. Podía verlo en los músculos formados, en la transpiración empapando su camiseta que se le pegaba al cuerpo, en cada una de esas curvas masculinamente femeninas.

Frente a ella, Levi se convertía en un hombre más; a fin de cuentas no era un dios puro, inmortal y divino. Nunca lo había sido. Incluso si se ponía a un lado de Jean para supervisar ese entrenamiento, hasta podía sentir que compartían algunos pensamientos. Quizás no de la misma impúdica manera, pero no dudaba de que las ideas bordeaban una idéntica intención.

Un suspiro, una mención del cuerpo de Mikasa que alguno de sus compañeros, tan observadores, resaltaba, y Levi dejaba de lado la mancha sobre la mesa, que no salía por mucho que llevara horas fregando, para buscar a la muchacha con la mirada.

No era un pecado mirarla, y si lo era, feliz pecador; pero precisamente por ser un hombre (y no un chiquillo hormonal con cara y atributos de caballo) su apreciación sobre Mikasa era formal y hasta podría decirse que educada.

A su manera era bonita, eso ni Eren podía negarlo si bien lo hacía cada vez que alguien se lo increpaba (las orejas rojas lo delataban). También era jovencita, por mucho que Levi quisiera que creciera un poco más en edad y no en altura. Algunas cuestiones genéticas no cambiarían nunca.

Era un fiel observador de Mikasa tanto como los demás muchachos, solo que él era un voyerista más artero y disimulado. Lo que lo distanciaba de esa juventud apasionada, tal vez, radicaba en que a diferencia de los otros su observación no estaba impregnada de lujuria únicamente, sino también de pura y llana admiración.

Benditos experimentos de Hanji.

Levi nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que llegara a admitirlo, pero prestarle atención a otras cuestiones que no versaban sobre la cantidad de papas faltantes o el contorno de Mikasa, le ayudaba a recordar qué lugar ocupaba él no solo como adulto, aún más importante, como cabecilla de ese grupo.

En esa nueva ocasión el cuerpo de Eren como titán no alcanzó ni los diez metros. En el fondo sabía que era inhumano exigirle tanto, a duras penas habían pasado unas horas desde que el chico se había recuperado de la última transformación, pero este se había mostrado tan dispuesto a hacer nuevos ensayos que Hanji ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle una respetuosa autorización, al menos para hacerlo participe en la toma de decisiones. Hubiera sido un bonito gesto de su parte.

Aunque de igual forma él le hubiera dicho lo evidente: Eren no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar un nuevo entrenamiento. Esa percepción fue más clara cuando el grupo debió replegarse para evitar que un titán, fuera de sí, los matara a golpes o de un susto.

Mikasa, como una domadora temeraria, dejó a su caballo e intentó escalar hasta el hombro de su hermano para hablarle. Levi lo vio en un segundo: esa ingenuidad le costaría la vida y se perdería mucho más que tardes enteras escuchando a Jean y a Connie debatir sobre los atributos masculinamente femeninos de Mikasa.

Perderla a ella era algo que no podía suceder ni permitirlo.

Haciendo uso del equipo Levi se impulsó hacia ella y tuvieron un déjà vu involuntario de la vez que trabajaron en conjunto para rescatar a Eren de Annie.

Mikasa cambió el rumbo de su vuelo y esperó a que el sargento hablara o mostrara sus intenciones, dándole la pauta al hombre que, por primera vez, ella parecía poder dejar de lado su obsesión por Eren y confiar plenamente en él.

—Hazte a un lado. —No había sido una buena manera de iniciar un entendimiento con la chica.

—¿Qué hará? —Se preocupó por Eren. Dejó la seguridad de la rama para ganar distancia. Además tenía muy presente que el tobillo del sargento todavía no estaba recuperado como para que este hiciera gala de sus habilidades.

—Lo cortaré.

—¡Espere! —Mikasa frenó casi en el acto; _casi_ porque estaba en el aire y frenar implicaba caer en las fauces del titán.

La mirada que él le dedicó pareció ser una de reproche y ese ínfimo segundo de turbación fue lo que Levi necesitó para tomar ventaja y dejarla atrás.

Solo debía cortar brazos y piernas, rebanarle los tendones para que perdiera movilidad, quizás la boca.

—¡Cuidado, Levi! —gritó Hanji llevándoselo por delante en su vuelo errático mientras trataba de escapar de un manotazo.

Hanji buscaba lo mismo que Levi, solo que Eren era un titán demasiado querido por todos, eso era claro porque hasta entonces nadie había podido lograr lo propuesto. Y el único capaz de hacerlo había sido tumbado.

Levi tuvo un impulso no previsto hacia la enorme y horrorosa figura que en ese instante representaba Eren. Lo común sería evitar el contacto impulsándose de nuevo, pero con tanta adrenalina no había sentido el dolor en el tobillo ya malherido, no obstante el cuerpo se encargó de recordárselo.

Tanto ir y venir, saltar y correr, consiguiendo dar esos cortes certeros, terminó sumando más daño a la herida.

Ni el héroe de la humanidad podía, en esas circunstancias, escapar de un destino anunciado. El tobillo le falló y el dolor consiguió distraerlo lo suficiente como para que la mano del titán lo tumbara al suelo como si de una mosca se tratase. Mikasa contuvo el aire compartiendo el pensamiento colectivo de que Levi había tenido una muerte muy injusta, ¿y qué decirle a Eren? ¿Cómo explicarle que él había matado al héroe de la humanidad, a su propio héroe?

Fue en ese momento que el grupo se tomó la amenaza más en serio y no como un simple y condescendiente "es Eren". Acabaron con el titán en un suspiro, cuidando de no lastimar a quien lo comandaba. Mikasa no podía negar que, pese a su preocupación por Eren, una vez que este estuvo en sus brazos y respirando con normalidad, su ansiedad estaba dirigida junto con su mirada al rejunte de soldados en el centro de la escena del "crimen".

Bajó de un salto, entre asustada y culpable, sintiendo un inmenso alivio al escuchar un inconfundible: "¡Mierda, quítame las manos de encima, cuatro ojos!" que solo podía pertenecerle al sargento, porque usar la palabra "mierda" y "cuatro ojos" en una misma oración era algo muy propio de él.

El sargento trataba de evitar que Hanji lo desnudara de la cintura para abajo, en pos de comprobar qué tan grave eran las heridas. Intentó incorporarse, pero le resultó imposible, el tobillo estaba tan hinchado que parecía la pata de un elefante. Le confortaba saber qué, más allá del golpe y del daño en la pierna, no sentía ningún dolor más agudo que le indicara alguna fractura o herida peor.

En su cuerpo solo había raspones, producto de las ramas que habían amortiguado su funesta caída, y una cortada profunda en la cara interna del muslo a causa de la corteza del árbol que Eren había estrujado, pero nada demasiado serio que pusiera en peligro su vida.

Sentía que estaba tajeado de pies a cabeza y sabía que debía atender cada herida con atención si no pretendía ganarse una infección que empeorara un cuadro tan sencillo. ¿Cuántos soldados habían muerto por no atenderse una inocente magulladura? ¿Cuántos habían terminado con extremidades amputadas por una gangrena iniciada con una simple cortadura por las filosas cuchillas? Levi lo sabía, lo había visto miles de veces. Por eso, cuando llegó al altillo que hacía de cuarto de los hombres y se desplomó sobre la cama, pidió el botiquín para encargarse él mismo, como todo hombre de guerra, de ese asunto.

A su lado estaba la cama de Eren, pero no prestó atención al titán ni a la muchacha que observaba sus pobres intentos por atenderse esas lastimaduras. Hanji estaba con el grupo, recopilando la información que habían podido sacar en limpio de la última transformación, por eso, tanta calma dentro de un reducido altillo donde había tres personas, se le antojaba extraño a Mikasa.

El silencio era apenas interrumpido por los gemidos ahogados del sargento. Sonrió de manera muy interna ante esa imagen; lo empezaba a ver como a un niño pequeño, caprichoso y mal humorado.

No sabía si en esas circunstancias convenía abrir la boca, por eso no dijo nada, pero dejó de custodiar a su hermano para acercarse conmovida por esos pobres intentos del hombre por llegar a un corte en el tobillo ya lastimado. Era evidente que le dolía todo el cuerpo y que encorvarse suponía una proeza difícil de realizar en esas circunstancias.

—¿Qué haces? —reclamó al ver que la muchacha le quitaba el trozo de tela.

—No llega, déjeme a mí. —Mikasa no esperó aprobación alguna, solía tener experiencia lidiando con la tozudez de Eren; y aunque creyó que el sargento se lo impediría o reclamaría tanta desfachatez de su parte, el hombre guardó silencio.

A fin de cuentas no era tan orgulloso para negar la realidad: por mucho que quisiera, no llegaría a ciertas heridas. Sintió el escozor y frunció el ceño, tratando de distraerse del dolor al contemplar la labor de Mikasa. Lo hacía bien y no era de extrañar, después de todo sabía que era ella quien se encargaba de las heridas de Eren cuando este estaba inconsciente.

Contuvo el aire perdiéndose en su imaginación, sintiendo una delicadeza para tratar heridas que no le conocía, pero volvió a tierra cuando ella lo miró y le habló.

—La espalda.

—No hace falta —negó con seriedad, quizás sintiéndose incómodo por la idea de representarle una molestia, a pesar de ser ella quien le estaba ofreciendo ayuda.

De repente creyó entender por qué desobedecía sus peticiones tratándolo como si fuera Eren. Tal vez Mikasa se sentía responsable. Era cierto, una vez más la culpa hacía mella en su persona y odiaba sentirse así, odiaba a Levi por orillarla a ese sentimiento que no tenía por qué sentir. Eso quedó más claro cuando le quitó la camiseta de malos modos. Levi tuvo ganas de recordarle que no era Eren para que lo tratara con tanta confianza, pero algo de esa desfachatada libertad le agradaba.

—Dese vuelta.

Obedeció manso como feligrés, incapaz de negarse a la autoridad que de golpe ella representaba. Quedó boca abajo con la cabeza ladeada y en esa posición pudo ver a Eren con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, y pensó… en qué haría o diría si despertase y viera lo que su hermana hacía.

No era nada indecoroso, pero sí un gesto muy personal de su parte. No había ninguna necesidad de provocar tanta intimidad con un acercamiento corporal, pero le parecía grosero de su parte pedirle que no se sentara en la cama cuando ella estaba haciéndole un favor.

De nuevo ese escozor, que no le permitía dejarse llevar demasiado por la cálida sensación de ser cuidado por una muchacha que le agradaba. Le molestaba, no solo la actitud de ella sino el descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba esa situación, así que volteó, con el fin de que dejara de atenderle esos raspones inalcanzables; prefería morirse de gangrena, que se le cayera la espalda, le daba igual, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a responder al estímulo del perfume natural de Mikasa y eso no era bueno.

—Gracias —murmuró al girar, Mikasa aprovechó para pasar el trapo sobre las heridas que había en el pecho.

Y llegaba… Levi alcanzaba sin ninguna dificultad esa herida minúscula, insignificante y que por serlo se le había pasado por alto, pero no la detuvo; es más, encontró otra marca muy cerca de esa, que señaló con el dedo para que la atendiera. Y carraspeó, porque el trapo dejaba de tener tanto protagonismo y podía sentir no solo la tela áspera impregnada en alcohol, también las yemas de esos dedos, cálidos y suaves.

—¿Dónde más? —cuestionó ella y Levi volvió en sí buscando heridas que no existían, cicatrices viejas que ya habían curado. Desvergonzado, se desabrochó el botón, pero no era tan idiota para dejarse llevar e ir hasta ese punto de no retorno.

—De estas me encargo yo.

Asintió, pidiéndole de manera solapada intimidad para desnudarse. Mikasa, en cambio, no se dio por aludida. Se quedó sentada en el sitio y dirigió su mirada hacia el muslo del sargento; el pantalón estaba roto y manchado de sangre. Esa era la herida que había preocupado a Hanji, pues estaba muy cerca de una arteria importante.

—No se preocupe —dijo, sorprendiéndolo—, a Eren le he curado muchas heridas.

Levi no daba crédito a las osadas intenciones de la muchacha, porque era claro que no se mostraba incómoda ante la idea de que le pedía privacidad porque buscaba quitarse el pantalón; es más, parecía dispuesta a seguir atendiendo heridas de las que él podía encargarse a la perfección.

* * *

**Sí, se supone que es un one shot, pero no me da el tiempo, hoy es el último día del Kyojin-tón y apenas alcancé a releer una mísera vez estas poquitas palabras para subirlo, así que prefiero ir publicándolo en partes porque si subo a las apuradas después encuentro errores horribles que me hacen querer meter los dedos en el enchufe. Tengo más Rikasas dando vuelta, comenzados y a mitad de camino (ojalá el mes tuviera 365 días), pero los terminaré más adelante cuando se dé la oportunidad :) Confieso que en realidad… el mundial consumió mi tiempo :P**

**¡Y ya sé que lo de las heridas es un cliché! Déjenme vivir (?) XD Igual, la presencia de Eren le echa pimienta al asunto. ¿No? Bueno, no importa, yo soy feliz (!)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. II

**II**

* * *

Levi agradecía profundamente el dolor, ya mitigado, y la presencia de Eren, casi inadvertida, porque ambos factores impedían que su mente fuera más allá de lo permitido y que su cuerpo mostrara el placer que le producía la atención tan desinteresada y dedicada de la muchacha. Después de todo el héroe de la humanidad tenía sangre en sus venas, y esta bombeaba con furia… en especial _allí abajo_.

—Eres jovencita y… —murmuró, dándose cuenta que quien se sentía incómodo y avergonzado por la situación era él, el supuesto adulto. Mikasa seguía en ese estado de profunda e irrevocable hospitalidad.

—A Armin también —agregó, como una manera de aclarar que no vería nada que antes no hubiera visto.

Esa imagen que Levi se estaba formando de Mikasa atentaba groseramente con su estoicismo.

"Compórtate y deja de pensar en idioteces", se dijo a sí mismo, bajándose el pantalón y dejando al descubierto un pequeño pantaloncillo. Era el único… el único hombre, el único soldado, el único humano que usaba esa prenda porque, en palabras propias, era cuestión de higiene.

Por lo general después del pantalón no había nada que tapara las partes más privadas de los hombres, pero Mikasa olvidaba que su sargento era una persona muy particular, hasta para vestir.

Levi trató de ver en ella algo, un mínimo de decepción, pero nada, seguía imperturbable, como en apariencias lo estaba él.

—¿Por qué usa dos pantalones, señor? —Y la pregunta nació con esa inocencia infantil que los niños no pueden falsear.

—Por higiene.

—Nunca había visto.

—Erwin me los consigue en la ciudad, son caros. ¿Tú no usas?

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces a modo de dejar en claro su desconcierto. ¿Y por qué estaban hablando de sus calzones? Se preguntó Levi.

—¿Debería, señor?

—Hay para mujeres. —Le miró los pechos con descaro, pero sin malas intenciones.

—La señorita Hanji me habló de ellos —se miró a sí misma—, dice que son muy incómodos.

Dejó de lado la plática para concentrarse en la herida de la pierna, a simple vista no parecía necesitar sutura; aunque era profunda, la sangre ya había coagulado. La limpió con cuidado, percibiendo el ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo del hombre.

Levi la miró con ligera sorpresa cuando ella se puso de pie para revisar un bolso que había bajo la cama donde Eren dormía. Cuando volvió a su lado en la cama, hundió el colchón y su pierna desnuda la rozó. Y menos mal que fue la pierna. Ese ligero toque fue suficiente para que Levi vaticinara lo peor. ¿Cómo haría para ocultar una erección? Ese pantaloncillo era peor para disimular que el pantalón blanco del equipo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó cuando la vio abriendo una pequeña cajita de madera.

—Es una receta que mamá Carla me enseñó. Sirve para cicatrizar. —Untó dos dedos y sin pedir permiso comenzó a pasarle ese mejunje de color verde por la herida de la pierna—. De pequeño Eren vivía lastimándose, así que su mamá me enseñó a prepararla.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene? —Le daba un poco de asco sentirse ungido con esa crema de textura a vómito, pero de nuevo le parecía muy descortés de su parte rechazar el tratamiento, más tomando en cuenta la importancia que dicha pomada podía tener para ella si la usaba con Eren.

—Pues… tiene caléndula, aloe vera y el ingrediente secreto: heces de vaca. —La cara de Levi fue todo un poema de asco e indignación.

—¿Me estás diciendo que…? O sea —Trató de no sonar muy molesto, aunque lo estuviera— ¿Me estás untando mierda?

—Es broma —aguantó la carcajada, conocía lo suficiente a su sargento como para adelantarse a sus reacciones—. Solo tiene caléndula y aloe vera.

Bien, no tenía nada en contra de las flores y las plantas. Levi suspiró aliviado y se echó de vuelta hacia atrás, dejándose llevar otra vez por esa sensación que los dedos de la muchacha le originaban, ya sin trapo ni algodón de por medio. La crema lo aliviaba demasiado, pero el calor que comenzaba a sentir no tenía nada que ver con el mejunje.

Llevó los brazos hacia arriba para taparse el rostro y lograr que su pesquisa fuera disimulada. La espió por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si tenía la edad suficiente como para reparar en lo que su acto desinteresado podía desencadenar en un hombre como él, en uno al que amantes no le sobraban y al cual congeniar con sus pares le suponía un desafío, más si había razones sexuales detrás. Era peor para sociabilizar con la gente si tenía un fin como ese porque solía espantar a la gente al ser bruto y desconsiderado.

La chica parecía ajena a él, tenía los ojos clavados en la herida la cual no dejaba de masajear. Si la miraba bien, hasta podía imaginársela cantando en voz baja, repitiendo cierto ritual familiar. Lo cierto es que volvía a decirse que él no era Eren, ni mucho menos Mikasa era su madre. De hecho él podría ser su padre. Sí… _qué horror_.

Levi suspiró, de manera tan sonora que Mikasa dejó de mirarle la pierna para concentrarse en la expresión de su rostro. Tal vez lo estaba importunando, por eso cambió de lugar, pasándole la crema con cuidado por el pecho, de nuevo sin pedir permiso, como habituada a ello o buscando algo de él.

No, Levi no podía dejarse llevar por una fantasía, porque lo era, ¿cierto? Solo era su mente podrida y necesitada de afecto la que lo hacía maquinar esas barbaridades. Porque Mikasa era una niña aún que nada debía saber del sexo.

—Tiene más músculos que Eren —murmuró ella, frotándole con fruición los pectorales.

Con eso Levi ya se había hecho toda una novela erótica en la mente, a tal punto que contra su entera voluntad su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Dio un respingo cuando sintió que el pene se estaba alegrando demasiado y trató de sentarse, pero Mikasa tenía fuerza de sobra para impedírselo. Por fortuna, pensó Levi sin saber qué cara le había puesto, ella estaba concentrada en otra parte de su anatomía, de la cintura para arriba.

Cometió el imperdonable error de reparar en la blusa que llevaba puesta; detalles como el que tuviera un botón desabrochado podía pasar desapercibido en otro momento, pero en ese instante los ojos se clavaron en el nacimiento de los pechos juveniles.

Ese era el momento ideal para cortar con toda la situación, debía pararse y alejarla, alertarle de lo que se estaba desencadenando dentro de él, pero no pudo hacer nada de eso. Solo se quedó quieto en el sitio y a la espera de lo peor, en especial cuando Mikasa bajó la vista.

Se imaginó a si mismo teniéndole que explicar que eso era muy normal, recibiendo una reprimenda o algún calificativo indeseable como pervertido. En ese momento Levi solo deseaba comprensión; después de todo seguro que a Eren y a Armin alguna que otra vez le había pasado si tantas veces los había atendido.

Aunque quiso abrir la boca para defenderse antes de siquiera ser agredido, percibió la anhelada comprensión de ella. Mikasa parpadeó, como si tratara de comprender lo que pasaba. Solo le tomó un segundo darse cuenta. Y estiró la mano para tocarlo, _oh_… iba a tocarlo ahí, pero se detuvo sin atreverse a sortear la intimidad del hombre.

Lo miró a los ojos, como pidiéndole perdón con la mirada por su osadía. _Santo cielo_, si Levi quería, se moría de ganas de que lo tocara de una manera más directa.

—No te asustes —fue lo primero que le nació cuando pudo formar una oración. Y se sintió estúpido, eso era lo que diría un violador antes de atacar. "No grites", le faltaba agregar para completar ese fatídico cuadro. Sin embargo Mikasa negó con la cabeza y volvió en sí para tomar más de la crema y seguir untándole el pecho, lleno de cicatrices.

—Es normal… a Eren le pasa muy seguido. —Vio la cara que le puso el hombre y se sintió incómoda y juzgada—. É-Él me echa cuando pasa. No me deja seguir, aunque esté desangrándose. ¿Duele?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Las heridas…

—Ah, sí… un poco. —Pero no lo suficiente, pensó—. Es agradable… —murmuró, tomándole la mano con cuidado.

—¿Qué?

—Ibas a tocarme, ¿cierto? —La miró con furia. O esa fue la sensación que tuvo Mikasa, que la mirada intensa del hombre era una muy similar a una de enojo contenido.

Ella se miró la mano y entendió las intenciones de él. Se había dejado llevar por el momento, pero le parecía una falta de respeto invadirlo tanto sin tener el permiso correspondiente. Bien, ahí lo tenía.

Acercó la mano con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que el pene la lastimara o algo; apenas lo rozó por encima de la tela, sintiéndolo duro y caliente. Entreabrió la boca y lo siguiente que hizo fue sobresaltarse, porque la mano del sargento se había escabullido por su blusa y podía sentir los dedos ásperos endureciéndole un pezón.

Se sentía raro. Al principio Levi creyó que no le gustaba por la expresión que tenía, sin embargo ella no manifestó verbalmente una incomodidad. Por el contrario, se atrevió a escabullir los dedos por debajo de la tela, donde apenas unos rizos asomaban. Alcanzó a tocarlos, sintiéndolos suaves y humedecidos por una secreción transparente.

Levi ahogó un gruñido y se atrevió a ser más rudo, le apretó el seno buscando liberarlo de su encierro. Cuando Mikasa sintió la boca del hombre sobre el pezón erguido, quitó la mano del pantaloncillo para poder aferrarlo de la cabeza.

—Lo siento. —Levi sintió el tirón de pelo como una advertencia. Que Mikasa gritara en ese momento era lo peor que podía pasarle—. Soy un poco… torpe para estas cosas. No quise asustarte.

Ella asintió respirando entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos, muy excitada. Sabía lo que necesitaba para sublimar esa necesidad física, no era tan niña como Levi creía, pero tampoco tenía la experiencia como para saber pedirlo sin pudores. Por su lado Levi nunca era bueno para desenvolverse en ese terreno y menos que menos con una jovencita. Así que se quedaron ahí, como a la espera de que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso. No obstante, el quejido de Eren fue suficiente para romper con el encantamiento.

Levi se alejó de ella como si quemara y buscó el pantalón junto a la cama, mientras Mikasa se arreglaba la blusa con desesperación. Miró hacia atrás, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que Eren pudiera haber visto algo raro, pero su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente, Levi se había puesto de pie y estaba abrochándose la camisa.

—Gracias —dijo en referencia al cuidado de las heridas, y se fue cojeando, dejándola entre desahuciada y decepcionada; quería más, _necesitaba_ más, pero Levi no cedió otra oportunidad, al menos no ese día.

Cuando Mikasa lo buscaba con la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaban, él mantenía una postura imperturbable e indiferente que no la ayudaba a dilucidar nada respecto a las emociones o a las intenciones del hombre. Y estar a solas en la pequeña cabaña solía ser algo muy poco frecuente. A ese paso jamás tendría la oportunidad de tocarlo, de saciar esa inmensa curiosidad y ese naciente apetito sexual. Que fuera joven o que no tuviera experiencia no la hacía frígida. Eso era claro porque cuando llegó la noche y se acostó en su cama, necesitó escabullir una mano por debajo de las sábanas hasta la entrepierna, aterrada por ser descubierta y excitada por lo mismo. Aun podía sentir en la mano la cálida sensación de esos vellos humedecidos por semen, la dureza del pene por encima de la tela y los labios ardiendo contra la delicada piel de su seno.

No bastaba con tocarse. Saber que Levi ya era un hombre y no un chiquillo como Eren, la desesperaba de ansiedad. Algo dentro de ella le decía que él no la rechazaría si se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata.

Se figuraba en su imaginación juvenil que tarde o temprano se le aparecería desnudo como un adonis griego dispuesto a hacerle el amor, como uno de esos héroes míticos que había en los cuentos románticos que mamá Carla leía a hurtadillas, novelas criticadas por ser consideradas burdas y chabacanas.

Lo cierto es que el Levi verdadero era un poquito bastante lejano al de su imaginación. Eso era evidente porque por algo todavía no la había secuestrado por la noche para hacerla _su mujer_. En el fondo ella intuía que al hombre le costaba sortear algunas barreras, como la edad o las obligaciones que los atañían.

A ella no le importaba, ni esas cuestiones ni como fuera el sargento en verdad. Bruto, torpe o mal hablado, quería que fuera el primero. ¡Al diablo con Eren! Que siguiera haciéndose pajas comunitarias con Armin y sus amigos en el baño. Ella ya había encontrado a un hombre de verdad.

Levi podría haber escuchado a su parte sensata y madura gritarle un "no, maldito pervertido", pero era bueno para ignorar la voz de su consciencia cuando más le convenía. De no ser así jamás hubiera llegado a ser el ladrón legendario que había sido en los barrios bajos. Por supuesto que tenía códigos y principios, pero tampoco era tan necio para negar la realidad: Mikasa quería, y si quería eso significaba que no tenía por qué sentir remordimientos por temas tan triviales como la edad.

Eso era lo de menos en su situación, lo que debía cuidar era de no ser tan evidente en su desesperación. Porque sí, lo estaba, aunque los demás no notaran su debacle interno, dentro de él bullían todas esas hormonas y un instinto primitivo, salvaje y animal. Quería poseerla en todo sentido, no solo en el sexual, y temía ese costado suyo porque por lo general era lo que espantaba a las mujeres. Y Mikasa todavía no lo era siquiera.

Sí, con seguridad saldría corriendo en cuanto él demostrara sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

**Sé que me tardé un montón :o no tengo perdón de **_**dió**_**, pero estuve ****muy**** enferma, y después de recuperarme no tenía ganas de sentarme a escribir. Sin embargo cuando volvieron las ganas me propuse terminar este fic, que en realidad ya lo tengo casi completo, pero falta sentarme a pulirlo con ganas. Es que debo prestarle más atención al no contar con beta; pero prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo :) **

**A este lo leí una sola vez, sí, dirán… "joder, mierda, te tardaste meses y lo traes así nomás", pero tengo que dejar pasar el tiempo para poder ver mejor mis errores, y ciertamente no quería dejar pasar más tiempo XD Así que en unos días estaré revisándolo para pulirlo mejor. **

**Dejo de excusarme *se flagela*. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. III

**III**

* * *

Levi no podía evitar comportarse como un joven de la edad de Mikasa, aun así era precavido. Se las había ingeniado para conseguir momentos a solas con ella, no obstante siempre alguien tenía que arruinarlo. Iban dos días y se sentía agotado. Tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla era un castigo divino. Le atraía, como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Muchos factores convergían para lograr eso en él, esa poderosa necesidad: la entera personalidad de Mikasa, tan cautivante, su predisposición, su edad, su pelo, el lunar en el hombro, el perfume juvenil y natural que despedía... Todo eso lo volvía loco ya desde antes, pero a partir de ese fatídico día en que se dejó manosear por ella -así se justificaba él-, la sensación era más abrumante y apremiante.

Y no debía distraerse, se suponía que estaban allí por una razón más poderosa que el motivo que lo gobernaba y lo hacía actuar. Se suponía que tenía que hacer cada movimiento en pos de los propósitos de la Legión, no a los propósitos de su entrepierna.

Maldición, era humano, podían morir ese día o al otro. Quería a Mikasa, quería sentirla cerca, hacerla suya, tener hijos con ella, entrenar con ella, follar con ella, cocinar con ella, pasear con ella, hacer manualidades con ella… cualquier cosa, _pero con ella_.

Por eso, esa tercera noche, mandó todo al diablo. Le tocaba a Mikasa hacer la primera guardia nocturna y Levi no dudó en hacer uso de su autoridad en ese crucial momento. Por lo general no solía hacer abuso para evitar el descontento de los soldados, pero la situación lo requería.

—Yo suplantaré a Eren en la guardia. —La manera de decirlo no daba lugar a objeciones, sin embargo Mikasa y Eren se lo quedaron mirando como si esperaran que de un momento al otro dijera que era una broma.

—Pero Eren siempre hace la guardia conmigo. —Mikasa se sintió estúpida por resaltarlo, en especial porque se daba cuenta de las intenciones del hombre, no obstante le parecía que iba a ser demasiado obvio si ella aceptaba de buenas a primeras, eso levantaría sospechas. Eren, a su lado, se rascó una mejilla, muy contrariado. Era raro que el sargento tomara esa clase de responsabilidades tediosas.

—Lo sé, pero debe descansar para los experimentos. —Tomó el fusil y se lo colocó al hombro, tratando de que su gesto diera punto final a una conversación que ni siquiera deberían estar sosteniendo.

Él decidía que la guardia quedaba a su cargo y así sería, no tenía por qué debatir al respecto con los reclutas. Eren lo entendió de esa forma porque no dudó en dejar a su hermana a merced de ese lobo hambriento. O al menos esa era la visión que Mikasa comenzaba a tener del sargento; porque había que ser muy descarado para no temer quedar en evidencia de esa alevosa manera.

Lo siguió hasta el exterior; la noche era fría y calma, pero ella no temblaba por la temperatura. Observaba de reojo al hombre, pero este tenía una postura y una expresión neutra en el rostro. La ignoraba mirando al frente, concentrado en el paisaje desolado. Simulaba, esperando el momento propicio.

Mikasa no era tonta, sabía que la predisposición del sargento a ocupar ese lugar, que le correspondía por entero a Eren, escondía razones lujuriosas. Lo ansiaba, pero esa misma incertidumbre le jugaba en contra y los nervios comenzaban a devorarla desde adentro.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué había aceptado ocupar el lugar de Eren? ¿En verdad tenía intenciones viles o solo lo había hecho para que su hermano descansara? Por lo visto así era, porque por algo se mantenía en su puesto, ignorándola.

Sin embargo, cuando Levi se percató de que todas las luces de los candiles se habían apagado, no dudó un instante en girar y caminar hacia ella. Mikasa dio un respingo, preguntándose retóricamente por qué era imposible detener el tiempo.

Quería, desde ya, pero el sargento caminaba con cierta ligereza hacia ella y todavía no había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que iba a pasar, porque iba a pasar ¿cierto? Mikasa no sabía qué, pero estaba segura de que algo trascendental iba a ocurrir esa noche.

Levi estaba a dos pasos. Ella iba a gritar. Sin embargo el chillido murió en su garganta cuando cedió a la perplejidad. El sargento la había mirado con indiferencia para después hacer una seña con la cabeza; por lo visto pretendía que lo siguiera. Dudó, pero al final dio unos pasos tras él, comprendiendo de inmediato hacia dónde la llevaba. Y ella no era esa clase de chica, ¡no iba a tener su primera vez entre los matorrales! Y menos en pleno otoño.

—S-Señor, la guardia… —musitó ella, obnubilada por la presencia del sargento. De golpe, caminando frente a ella, ese metro sesenta de pocas pulgas se había convertido en un aterrador titán de dos metros. Solo dos metros, pero suficiente para que Mikasa se sintiera pequeña como nunca.

Pese a su poco tacto para tratar esos temas, Levi notó la ligera turbación en ella y frenó, dando la vuelta para estudiarla. Mikasa temblaba, pero él no podía saber si era por frío o por intuir sus intenciones.

—En el establo —dijo, esperando que su pobre elocuencia fuera suficiente para aclarar lo que pretendía y que, además, no estaba en sus planes forzarla a nada.

Sí, un milagro si Mikasa lograba entender todo eso en tres simples palabras que solo indicaban una ubicación. Sin embargo ella tenía una manera muy similar de comunicarse y por lo general lograba interpretarlo. Podía ver en la expresión de sus ojos que no iría a hacer nada que pusiera en peligro su integridad. La de él, claro, porque Mikasa no era la clase de chica que se dejaba arrastrar a los matorrales. A un establo podía ser… era un lugar más romántico. De hecho mamá Carla tenía una historia en la que todo sucedía en un lugar similar.

—Señor, nuestro deber es hacer guardia.

—¿No quieres?

—No está cumpliendo con sus funciones. —Mikasa parpadeó, dándose cuenta de ese gran detalle.

—Puedes denunciarme luego —la retó, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Por lo general Levi era la clase de hombre que no anteponía absolutamente nada (mucho menos asuntos personales) a sus obligaciones. Por eso a Mikasa le daba cierto regocijo descubrir que el sargento podía tener un punto débil al respecto. Y mientras lo seguía hasta el establo y lo veía abrir la puerta para prender una lámpara puesta estratégicamente desde antes en el suelo, le alegraba descubrir que ese punto débil, capaz de manchar la reputación de hombre tan vilipendiado y honrado en partes iguales, era ella.

Cuando Levi se puso de pie luego de destapar una manta y descubrir un precario y limpio nido de amor, se encontró con la expresión de Mikasa. Sí, ¿era algún pecado adelantarse a los designios de las hormonas? Lo había premeditado, como buen ladrón que era.

Se acercó a ella sin invadir su espacio personal para examinar sus expresiones y su porte, cayendo lentamente en la cuenta, en aquello que no quería ver.

—Ahora no me digas que no quieres porque me muero.

La manera de decir aquella frase, casi gruñida y sufrida, conmovió a la muchacha. Mikasa se encogió en el sitio y asintió una vez con la cabeza. Luego, ambos se quedaron de pie en el sitio, incapaces de dar el primer paso. Levi sabía que como adulto, supuestamente experimentado -aunque no lo fuera tanto como los rumores aseveraban- debía tomar las riendas; pero tanto pensar de qué manera era la correcta para abordarla, fue Mikasa la que acortó la distancia.

Lo siguiente sucedió como si ambos hubieran estado esperando por años y no por dos días, besarse y abrazarse. Mikasa no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero estaba segura que fuera lo que fuera, lo pretendía. Abrió la boca, jugó con la lengua del hombre, mordió y… escabulló una mano dentro de los pantalones del sargento. Levi frenó el beso frenético en el acto, abriendo grande los ojos.

—Vas al punto.

—¿Le molesta?

—Solo me sorprende. —No tenía sentido quejarse de aquello que ambicionaba; no solo que lo tocara, sino que se mostrara más desenvuelta y desinhibida, sin embargo entendía que ella se estaba moviendo impulsada más por los nervios que por la excitación.

Tomó aquella mano que apretaba sus testículos al punto del dolor y la apartó con cuidado, guiándola por debajo de la camisa, hasta alcanzar el pecho torneado. Sintió los dedos de Mikasa rozándole una tetilla y gimió. Con tan solo eso, la erección era un hecho. Se pegó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza para que sintiera la dureza.

Mikasa exhaló un quejido, fue más un gritito de asombro que un gemido de satisfacción. Aunque se había contraído, enseguida se relajó, aceptando aquellos hechos naturales y previsibles con más curiosidad que al inicio.

El hombre no era cuidadoso, la tenía aferrada por la nuca para obligarle a bajar la cabeza y con la otra mano le clavaba los dedos en la cintura mientras la besaba con furia. Algo de todo eso, en lugar de aterrarle como lo haría cualquier otra mujer que no fuera Mikasa, la excitó de sobremanera.

Volvió a escabullir una mano, buscando aquello que lograría satisfacerla, con una intriga incluso más grande que su temor a hacer algo incorrecto. Levi la dejó, había sido más osada que la primera vez y en ese momento podía sentir los dedos de ella acariciándole el glande.

—Es suave —murmuró impertérrita por fuera, pero maravillada por dentro. Levi gruñó algo inentendible, mientras le mordía el cuello aspirando su perfume natural.

Había querido tocarlo desde ese día en la que lo había visto erecto mientras le curaba las heridas. Ahora, por fin, el gran misterio era develado, pero quería más que tan solo tocarlo de manera tan íntima.

—Despacio —refunfuñó él de manera más tangible. Había sentido un roce demasiado firme en los testículos y el miedo a que se los arrancara hizo mella en él. No obstante, Mikasa era delicada a su particular manera, la notaba ansiosa y nerviosa en partes iguales.

Ella parecía muy interesada en esa parte de su anatomía, y no era para menos, pero él quería hacer muchas cosas con Mikasa antes de ir al punto. Se quitó la camisa sin desabrocharla, como si fuera una camiseta y le tomó una mano para apoyarla de nuevo sobre su pecho. Quería que lo tocara otra vez, como cuando le curaba las heridas.

Mikasa pareció entender las pretensiones implícitas, porque comenzó a recorrer con los dedos cada sutura, reparando en ese detalle.

—Tiene muchas cicatrices, señor —dijo y Levi se miró como si fuera la primera vez que reparaba en esas marcas. Era cierto, había muchas cicatrices en él. Algunas no se veían a simple vista porque eran más profundas. Cada una de esas huellas escondía una historia que hiladas y unidas contaban su vida.

—Cuando llevas muchos años en la Legión, te consigues algunas. —Levantó una mano y le rozó la marca que ella tenía en la mejilla. Le agradaba esa cicatriz, le ayudaba a recordar que Mikasa no era una delicada florecilla de campo, que era una guerrera dispuesta a dar su vida, tanto como él y como cada insensato que estaba en la Legión. Para Mikasa no era muy distinto, esa magulladura le recordaba a Eren.

Se estremeció con la ligera caricia, era demasiado suave y cálida viniendo de Levi. Tomó esa mano entre las suyas, apretándolas con algo que parecía ser afecto. Luego, la soltó para permitirle que le desabrochara la blusa. Los pechos asomaron, turgentes y con los pezones erectos por el frío. Fue inevitable para Levi caer ante el hechizo que le producía esa bella imagen, digna de algún cuadro.

—No son muy grandes —murmuró ella de manera tonta. A Levi le costó entender a qué se refería, pero recordó que hacía algún tiempo atrás había oído una conversación que tenían las chicas. Él se había quedado resguardado tras una pared porque le daba curiosidad saber de qué hablaban las mujeres con tanto reparo; y contrario a las malas lenguas, no solo hablaban de chicos, de pechos o de penes, también sabían hablar con sinceridad sobre temas que los hombres disfrazaban. Ellas no tenían recelo a la hora de compartir sus miedos, en confesar debilidades y fortalezas.

Recordaba que Mikasa había dicho algo de él que le hizo sonreír: "Si ese enano le hace algo a mi hermano me las pagará con sangre". Le había agradado de sobremanera poder sentir en la manera de murmurar esas palabras una irremisible seguridad al respecto. Las otras chicas la habían callado, como si temieran que las paredes oyeran, pero Mikasa era irreverente y no le importó si la escuchaban o no.

Volvió al tema de los pechos, porque sabía que Mikasa era la que más pequeños los tenía entre sus compañeras; al menos ese había sido el veredicto final esa tarde de conversaciones sobre chicos, sangre, castigos y libertad.

—Son hermosos —dijo él, siendo sincero y no solo buscando confortarla—, en verdad… son los más lindos del mundo —exageró. No tenía forma de saberlo, las pocas veces que había visto pechos eran las de las prostitutas que se los mostraban para después cobrarle por haber hecho algo que él ni siquiera había pedido.

—Mentiroso.

Levi se los acarició con suavidad para reafirmar sus palabras, despacio, pues temía molestarla de alguna manera. Ella se encogió en el sitio, haciendo que sus pechos se plegaran y esa nueva imagen le gustó más. Acercó la boca para empezar a lamer con cuidado, pero enseguida su propia brusquedad al morder asustó a Mikasa.

—Duele…

—¿No te gusta así? —cuestionó y ella negó con la cabeza. Levi entonces pensó en que quizás sus pezones eran sensibles a esa clase de estímulos.

La tomó de los brazos y la hizo caminar unos pasos hasta acostarla sobre el heno. Ella accedió dócil, entendiendo lo que el hombre pretendía hacer entre sus piernas. Pudo sentir las manos de él levantándole la falda con una calma exasperante, como si buscara refrenarse un poco o tal vez darle tiempo a negarse por si algo de su trato no le agradaba.

No le quitaba los ojos de encima, escudriñándola para ver algún atisbo de malestar en su cara, pero Mikasa cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él recorrerle la parte interna de los muslos. Quiso cerrar también las piernas en ese crucial momento, pero escuchó un "relájate" y eso hizo. Vio que el sargento retiraba una de esas manos para lamerse dos dedos, gesto que le llamó la atención y que también la cautivó. Después pudo sentir uno de esos dedos húmedosen su zona más privada. Buscaba algo allí que ella conocía bien. Cuando presionó el clítoris como si fuera un timbre Mikasa tembló y gimió de placer. Había arqueado la espalda para exhalar el aire retenido. Las piernas se movieron ligeramente inquietas y la pollera se deslizó un poco más permitiéndole a Levi ver a media luz los labios sonrosados, apenas coronados por una mata de vello suave y oscuro.

Con ese mismo dedo recorrió delicadamente la zona, yendo hacia abajo y separando esos labios para descubrir la vagina humedecida. Dibujó un circulo, como tanteando la zona, antes de irrumpir con un dedo. Apenas clavó la punta de la falange, la retiró, porque Mikasa se removió alterada, frunciendo el ceño de dolor o de molestia.

Sintió el pie de ella puesta en su mejilla, como si buscara apartarlo y eso fue suficiente para que retirase las manos de lugar tan íntimo. La tomó del tobillo alejando de su cara esa zona del cuerpo que siempre solía oler mal. Sin embargo los pies de Mikasa no hedían como los suyos después de una larga excursión en pleno verano. Lo comprobó absorbiendo el aroma con la nariz, causándole cosquillas y una sonrisa divertida que le resultó hermosa y que provocó la suya.

No era esa clase de fetichista, aunque había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por el agradable tacto de la planta del pie, no pensaba hacer nada más. Era mera curiosidad, porque no solo Mikasa experimentaba esa clase de emociones, como la adrenalina o los nervios. Él también quería conocerla mejor, de una manera más íntima. Descubrir poco a poco lo que le gustaba y lo que le desagradaba, lo que podía arrancarle gemidos y hacerla clamar por más.

Pero todo a su tiempo… todo a su debido tiempo. Había esperado mucho -o quizás no tanto como lo sentía en verdad- para tenerla así. Quería que ella lo disfrutara. Levi había arruinado momentos íntimos de esa índole en más de una ocasión y hacerlo con Mikasa era algo que nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

* * *

**Soy perversamente cruel, pero corté el lime porque no lo revisé todo :p ya pronto traeré lo que falta ("_Tengo hasta ahí_", diría el personaje emo de Capusotto). Estoy metida en dos "retos" que tienen una fecha límite y, bueno, en este momento son mi prioridad justamente por eso, porque ya me comprometí y quiero cumplir. Supongo que cuando me saque de encima esos dos fics podré ponerme más de lleno con este y actualizar más seguido. Por ahora tendrán que contentarse con esto.**

**¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!**


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

Después de sus primeros intentos, Levi decidió darle una pausa, así que se dedicó a besarla y a acariciarle la cara, sin concentrarse tanto en ir al punto; pero no podía negar que se moría de ganas de explorar más a fondo a Mikasa, así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que escabullera una mano de nuevo bajo la falda, sin dejar de aferrarle la quijada con la otra y sin dejar de besarla. El solo contacto con la piel cálida de los genitales les arrancó un gemido.

Mikasa observaba con atención las expresiones del hombre. Solía ser tan taciturno en el día a día que creyó que esa no sería una excepción, sin embargo, aunque Levi no era excesivamente expresivo, tenía un gesto particular en la cara que ella nunca antes le había visto. Con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca semi abierta, jadeante, él también reparaba en los leves cambios que profesaba el rostro de Mikasa.

Un gran problema que ambos fueran esa clase de persona introvertida, porque resultaba muy difícil percibir esos ligeros cambios, pero para Levi era un buen augurio que ella no se mostrara reticente y en cambio permitiera que, de vez en cuando, le invadiera la boca con la lengua para acariciarle así el paladar causándole unas ligeras cosquillas muy características que se concentraban en su entrepierna.

La piel de Mikasa en esa zona que sus dedos recorrían era suave y estaba humedecida, pero sabía dónde debía tocar para arrancarle esos suspiros que comenzaba a adorar. Así que subió apenas unos pocos centímetros para refregarle el clítoris con la yema de un dedo. La otra mano dejó de aferrarle la quijada para bajar hasta un pezón y pellizcarlo; gracias a la expresión de ella recordó que era muy sensible a ese estímulo así que se limitó a acariciarla como lo hacía más abajo, pero tratando de no ser rudo. Los gemidos que Mikasa le dedicaba eran apagados, tan tímidos que le provocaban un ardor morboso.

No se atrevió a pedirle que también lo explorara a él, por suerte tampoco hizo falta, porque Mikasa no tardó demasiado en buscar con las manos la dureza que podía sentir contra la pelvis. Levi tuvo que tomar una leve distancia para permitirle la tarea. De golpe, ambos estaban contemplando el trabajo que el otro hacía. Mikasa miraba la mano de Levi acariciarle todo a lo largo de la vulva, mientras él podía verle las manos temblando alrededor de su falo erguido. Se sentía muy rico, tanto que el orgasmo amenazaba con llegar de un momento al otro, y recién habían empezado.

—Para —ordenó Levi retirándole las manos y Mikasa mostró una expresión diferente, como de pudor. Él pestañeó, preguntándose si la había ofendido de alguna manera que desconocía—. Es que hace mucho que no… y… _sale_ —dijo de manera tan incoherente que la nueva expresión de ella fue más clara, de desconcierto.

—¿A qué se…?

—A decir verdad… no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto —confesó, tratando de hacerle entender a Mikasa que cualquier actitud grosera de su parte no era una intención premeditada—, así que si algo de lo que te hago no te gusta, dímelo.

Mikasa solo asintió sin entender muy bien lo que le había querido decir, pero comprendiendo lo más elemental: que ella podría llevar el ritmo, sin ningún tipo de temor a una represalia. Eso era todo lo que una chica podía querer y esperar de su primer encuentro sexual: confianza. Mikasa confiaba en Levi y sabía que no la iba a lastimar; que si ella decía "no", Levi la escucharía. Luego de comprender, eso no solo a ella le resultó mucho más fácil relajarse, también pudo hacerlo Levi al ver en ella serenidad. No le gustaba tenerla tan tensa y concentrada en cuestiones que para él podían ser nimias, pero que comprendía que la gente normal solía tener, como el respetar la intimidad ajena. Levi no estaba acostumbrado a ello, se había criado en un ambiente donde a veces y para algunos el sexo era más que una necesidad física, muchas veces un camino o una herramienta. Las pocas mujeres que había conocido en lupanares, eran muchachas que vendían su cuerpo y estaban acostumbradas a lidiar con la rudeza de los barrios bajos, sin poder escapar de ese modo de vida.

Comprendió que el recelar esa clase de contactos tan íntimos en el pasado lo habían condicionado en el presente, porque las pocas veces que había querido establecer una unión de ese estilo, había sido lo suficientemente rudo como para que las personas lo rechazaran categóricamente.

No, no era violento, simplemente era bruto. Iba al grano, no comprendía los intrincados rituales del cortejo, mucho menos los códigos amorosos; preguntaba "¿quieres follar?" como quien pregunta "¿vas a comer esa porción?". Después de todo para él el sexo era una necesidad más, como el comer cuando se tiene hambre o el beber cuando se tiene sed.

Así que se podría decir que, pese a los cuantiosos rumores siniestros que se cernían sobre su persona y sus capacidades amatorias, Mikasa era la mujer con la que más lejos había llegado. Eso no quería decir que Levi fuera virgen, desde ya.

—Duele —se quejó ella y Levi se dio cuenta otra vez de que se había dejado llevar demasiado. Había metido apenas la punta del dedo que, gracias a la lubricación natural, entró con relativa facilidad. No lo sacó, porque aunque Mikasa se quejó, le había sostenido la mano privándolo de movimiento, como si pese a todo quisiera tener ese dedo enterrado allí, en su intimidad.

Cuando le liberó la mano, quitó ese dedo y buscó más abajo, hasta dar con el ano, pero Mikasa se removió inquieta formulando un claro "¿Qué hace?" o eso le pareció oír a Levi. Lo que fuera, era claro que a la muchacha le había molestado que buscara explorar esa zona, así que rechazó la idea para volver a concentrarse en la vagina. Metió el dedo y lo sacó para mirarlo, estaba humedecido. Aunque la gente solía tener una visión de él muy exagerada de hombre pulcro, no pudo resistir el impulso de llevárselo a la boca para probar la esencia de ella.

Mikasa lo miró alelada, porque era un poco surrealista ver al mítico sargento Levi metiéndole un dedo en la vagina para después saborearlo. Aquello la había excitado tanto, que cuando comprendió por qué Levi se humedecía dos dedos, no rechazó la invasión, por el contrario, abrió las piernas ofreciéndose.

Vibró de placer cuando experimentó el primer desgarro, a tal punto que sentía que no era suficiente para calmar su ansiedad. De mal en peor, Levi estimulaba su excitación lamiéndole los pezones, alternando con calma entre uno y otro. Los gemidos se hicieron más audibles avisándole que estaba al borde del abismo.

Ese instinto salvaje y primitivo lo descontroló. Verla a Mikasa tan excitada y dispuesta, al borde de un orgasmo, lo enloquecía. Se incorporó un poco y con rudeza la obligó a levantar un poco la cabeza para exigirle una felación. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para ella, no acababa de entender para qué el sargento quería que se sentara que tenía el pene entre los labios. Podía sentir un olor penetrante que pocas veces había olido, pero que podía relacionarlo sin dificultad a los hombres. Intentó evitarlo que le penetrara por la boca, pero Levi tenía más fuerza que ella y venció esa barrera. Mikasa soltó un quejido, ahogado por el pene, presa de la frustración. Eso fue todo lo que Levi necesitó para soltarla, como si en vez de haberla forzado a practicar un acto sexual tan tabú de plano la hubiera matado o algo similar.

—Lo siento —dijo de una manera tan especial que, por un segundo, a la muchacha no le pareció estar ante el despiadado hombre que conocía.

Levi tenía una expresión de confusión y de arrepentimiento que nunca le había visto con anterioridad. Ella se desesperó, porque parecía ser que él estaba a un paso de tomar sus ropas, vestirse y darle las de ellas para que lo hiciera, y por Dios, quería seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Para evitar esa fatalidad, ella se sentó de nuevo y lo besó en los labios con tanta ternura que de repente Levi tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla. Lo hizo, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se fundían, ofreciéndoles un confort. Y entre besos y caricias, la fue acostando de nuevo para poder volver a la carga. Quería resarcir su sempiterna torpeza de alguna manera, así que bajó hasta la entrepierna de ella, pero la seguridad con la que lo había hecho menguó al estar cerca.

Dejó que su nariz se impregnara del aroma natural de ella y, contrario a lo imaginado, fue como un afrodisiaco. Aunque las prostitutas eran muy pulcras gracias a los baños públicos en donde usualmente ofrecían sus servicios, no solían tener un buen olor por las enfermedades. Tampoco podía decir que la vagina de Mikasa olía a flores, todas debían oler igual, pero era un aroma que no le generaba rechazo; despertaba sensaciones nuevas que le sorprendía descubrir a su edad.

Trató de evitar ir al punto medio entre el clítoris y la vagina, pero su lengua parecía no decidirse respecto a donde posarse, al final optó por el camino que, él sabía, lograría arrancarle a Mikasa esos gemidos tan agradables.

No succionó con fuerza, recordando a último momento que Mikasa era muy sensible en los pezones creyó que quizás también lo fuera en esa zona; sin embargo cuando Mikasa sintió allí ese calor tan único, lo tomó de los cabellos y lo empujó hacia abajo, haciéndole hundir la cara contra su sexo. Levi interpretó eso como lo que era y apretó el clítoris con la lengua usando más firmeza.

En ese punto el cuerpo de Mikasa comenzó a temblar y Levi supo que lo tenía, ¡lo había conseguido! Mikasa lo estaba disfrutando, tanto que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. Usó la lengua, los labios y las manos para darle ese placer hasta el clímax. La necesidad de penetrarla era agobiante, pero ella no le soltaba la cabeza y él no podía dejar de lamerla como si fuera un gato acicalando a otro.

—Quiero metértela —confesó sin pudores y vio que ella asentía con exagerada vehemencia.

Sintió las manos de él en la cadera, jalándola y acomodándola, luego esa presión en la vagina y el pene entrando con violencia. No ahogó el grito, pese a que la invasión había sido salvaje, en ese preciso momento el orgasmo la sacudió sublimando cualquier tipo de molestia y convirtiendo esa ruda invasión en un delicioso placebo.

Levi se quedó quieto en el sitio cuando sintió que estaba dentro de ella y le besó la cara con desesperación antes de empezar a moverse. Notaba que Mikasa estaba impaciente, porque el orgasmo seguía allí y ella necesitaba frotarse y sentirlo así, muy adentro.

La tomó de la cabeza, enredando los dedos en su cabellera, aspiró su perfume y empezó a con el rítmico vaivén; pero cuando vio que ella se quedaba quieta, jadeando, dejó de moverse y, sin quitar el pene, llevó una mano para volver a estimularla. La quería excitada, precisaba oír esos gemidos que tanto lo estimulaban. Mikasa sintió de vuelta esa oleada de placer, dos, tres, miles, infinitos orgasmos, mientras lo sentía entrar y salir de ella.

Levi la guió un poco mientras la penetraba, tomándole una mano para llevarla sobre sus nalgas, indicándole con ese gesto que él también quería caricias. Mikasa le aferró un glúteo, luego ambos cuando se percató de que eso intensificaba la penetración. Levi se movía de manera más salvaje a medida que Mikasa clavaba más y más los dedos en su piel, como instándole a hundirse en ella más allá de lo que el físico permitía.

Le gustaba eso, de poder aferrar al sargento así, enredarle las piernas con las suyas y rasguñarlo, Levi parecía volverse loco con ese trato y eso era lo que ella quería, que él enloqueciera, que le regalara otro orgasmo sublime… estaba cerca de ello.

Pero de golpe Levi frenó y la miró, como tratando de discernir si el ceño fruncido de ella y toda esa expresión en rostro tan inexpresivo se debía a un dolor indecible o a al placer.

—Ponte a horcajadas sobre mí —ordenó, cuando en verdad su intención había sido preguntarle si quería cambiar la posición. Por la nueva expresión de ella le pareció oportuno explicarse mejor—: No quiero lastimarte.

—No me está lastimando —aclaró en un murmullo y para darle peso a sus palabras lo aferró de nuevo de cintura para empujarlo hacia abajo. Levi entonces se dio cuenta de que entenderse en ese plano no era tan difícil como creía, solo había que hablar. Si los gestos no ayudaban, entonces que lo hicieran las palabras—. ¿Por qué para?

—Es que… —Levi gruñó, tomándole una de las manos— No puedo hacerlo adentro.

—No entiendo.

—Me va a salir —explicó con torpeza— y no puedo hacerlo adentro, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió, el señor Grisha le había explicado en su momento cómo se hacían los bebés, y ciertamente ni ella ni el sargento querían hacer uno esa noche. Vio la expresión de él y supo que quería decirle algo, pero que no se animaba. Y como no se atrevía, decidió que su cuerpo lo hiciera por su cuenta.

Sacó con una mano el pene y lo ubicó unos centímetros más abajo de la vagina. Mikasa entendió lo que pretendía y le asqueó; fue tanto, que hasta Levi se dio cuenta en la imperturbabilidad de su rostro que estaba molesta.

—¿Qué hace?

—Si lo dejo ahí, no pasará nada. —Por lo general a Levi no le agradaba mucho esa clase de sexo contra natura, al menos no le gustaba ser él quien metiera su pene en una cavidad tan sucia, pero quería en verdad eyacular dentro de ella, el problema era que no podía hacerlo de la manera convencional porque sabía lo que eso implicaba. Lo había aprendido en la calle, como tantas otras cosas que habían aprendido en los barrios bajos.

Mikasa se mostró contrariada, sin embargo no dijo nada y eso le dio pie a Levi de empujar un poco. Sabía que sin lubricación sería imposible penetrarla de esa forma, pero se contentó con sentir que lo intentaba. Ella lo apretó con las piernas y cerró los ojos soltando un quejido de dolor cuando el glande ejerció una dolorosa presión, pero de inmediato sintió una humedad caliente embadurnándola.

Eso era todo lo que Levi necesitó para estimular su propio orgasmo, sentir el pene levemente apresado y la seguridad de que no cometería la aberración de dejarla embarazada. El semen se desparramó entre las nalgas cerradas de Mikasa, cayendo en gran parte sobre la manta, se movió por reflejo buscando el calor de su cuerpo y los últimos chorros fueron a parar sobre la vulva, embadurnando no solo los vellos, sino también el orificio que ese líquido tenía prohibido.

Cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos vio la expresión de Levi. Una que, se juró en ese momento, jamás olvidaría. Era de inconmensurable placer, casi se podría decir que de una satisfactoria alegría; podía verlo más humano y terrenal, a tal punto que le dieron ganas de besarlo.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo es el último. Lamento mucho no traer todo de una, porque la verdad que no le encuentro mucho sentido a esto de subir una simple escena de cama que, por cierto, juro que intenté no hacerlo MA (por las normas), pero creo que en algunos momentos se me va la mano XD ¡pero sigue siendo lime! *se tira a un pozo***

**Por cierto, aunque la ficción sea muy linda, sí… tengo que arruinarles la fantasía (como en Maracuyá). En realidad también se puede quedar embarazada incluso si el hombre eyacula afuera. Antes de la eyaculación **_**per se**_**, el hombre segrega una sustancia cuando está excitado conocida como "líquido pre-seminal", que en algunos (no en todos) puede contener alta concentración de espermatozoides. Y es algo que el hombre no puede controlar, es cosa de su cuerpo, así que las posibilidades de un embarazo, si bien son bajas, no son imposibles. Es un poco como jugar a la ruleta rusa de la preñez; confieso que soy bastante irresponsable en ese aspecto, pero me parecía bueno comentarlo. Lo mismo ocurre si el hombre eyacula en la entrada de la vagina, ¡no tienen una idea de la cantidad de chicas "vírgenes" que quedan embarazadas por el famoso "solo la puntita"! Por otro lado, hay muchas enfermedades que son de fácil contagio y lo único que te salva es el preservativo. Que tomes pastillas o que te laves mucho no te salva de las ETS.**

**XDXDXD Ya está, terminó la clase o el sermón, pero es que me da cosita andar escribiendo guarradas y no explicar algunas cosas que pueden malinterpretarse y que son elementales. Me crié en una familia donde estos temas nunca fueron tabú, pero sé que hay mucho de mito alrededor. Así que infórmense siempre y consulten, ante cualquier duda, con su carnicero más cercano (?)… Cacho siempre tiene una respuesta para estas cosas.**

**¡Muchas gracias por haber leído el nuevo capítulo!**


	5. V

**V**

* * *

Cuando la oleada de placer lo abandonó, fue como volver en sí de un trance. La miró, con tanta seriedad que ella borró la imperceptible sonrisa que le estaba regalando. Se preguntaba si había algo malo en su persona, pero Levi enseguida adoptó una postura más relajada; dejando caer la frente sobre el pecho de ella, acurrucándose, cansado y satisfecho.

—Me gustaría bañarte —dijo y Mikasa abrió grande los ojos, sorprendida es poco decir, porque lo que menos esperaba oír de su primer hombre, luego de la primera vez, era que la llamaran sucia. Pensó en replicar semejante ofensa, porque él tampoco estaba muy limpio, de hecho podía sentir su sudor y ese olor penetrante y alcalino emanando de su persona, pero Levi no tardó en continuar al notar que ella separaba los brazos, como si quiera evitar un contacto íntimo; y le gustaba sentir las manos de Mikasa sobre la espalda—. Pero aquí no tengo con qué… —Levantó la cabeza.

—Aprendí a bañarme sola desde niña —espetó algo molesta.

—Me gustaría bañarme contigo… enjabonarte —enumeró con lasitud— secarte, volverte a follar… y así iniciar la rueda hasta que no queden titanes en la tierra.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar al sargento diciéndole eso, casi susurrado, como si hasta respirar le diera pereza después de un orgasmo o como un borracho al que le cuesta hablar con claridad. Quizás la manera en la que la miraba con tanta intensidad, usando esos senos como marco, no era suave o dulce, pero sabía que eso era lo más romántico que podía escuchar viniendo de una persona tan compleja como lo era Levi.

—Bueno, pero algún día… —dijo ella, dejando la oración a medio formar y perdiendo la mirada. Era difícil hablar del futuro en su situación.

—Sí —correspondió él con esa misma sensación aplastante. Algún día, si no morían, podrían curarse heridas, bañarse juntos y dormir sin temor a interrupciones—. Será mejor volver, no faltará mucho para el cambio de guardia —advirtió, dándose cuenta de ese gran detalle. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si cinco minutos o cinco días.

—Oh, mierda —dijo ella, de una manera tan particular que Levi la amó. Y es que le gustaba la Mikasa espontánea, esa que no se preocupaba por etiquetas sociales, que si tenía que soltar un improperio que las mujeres no solían proferir, lo hacía sin pudores. Miró hacia donde ella fijaba los ojos por curiosidad y vio una mancha roja en la ropa sobre la que, sin querer, se había sentado.

—Al final eras virgen en verdad.

—¿Qué se piensa? ¡Claro que sí! —No era mucha sangre, por suerte, pero suficiente para que ella se sintiera algo avergonzada por el percance. Y él, que no sabía cómo hacerle entender en ese momento que no le daba asco, sino ternura.

—Bueno, pero algunas chicas a tu edad ya han jugado con algunos amiguitos y no sangran —dijo casual, mientras se rascaba una mejilla. Mikasa casi que agradeció la sutileza que había empleado hombre tan poco sutil.

—Pero yo no —refutó en un murmullo, viéndolo vestirse e imitándolo con prisa.

—¿No? —Levi carraspeó, molesto por descubrirse tan interesado respecto a ese tema— ¿Ni con Eren? —Segunda sutileza de la noche, Levi estaba irreconocible.

—Ya le dije que… Eren es mi hermano —dijo ella, dándole la respuesta que él parecía necesitar o andar buscando.

—Bien —asintió satisfecho.

Mikasa nunca había hecho nada con Eren y Levi quería asegurarse de que nunca lo hiciera. El tema era que en ese jodido estilo de vida que llevaban era muy difícil andar pendiente de esos asuntos, incluso de encontrar momentos ideales para liberar todo el agobio, el estrés y la ansiedad. Y cuando se daban,_ Oh, Dios_, era más que un cable a tierra o un bálsamo, era el paraíso en el infierno que ambos vivían día a día.

Levi le enseñó mucho a Mikasa sobre la cama, pero ella también supo enseñarle a él a ser la clase de amante que ella necesitaba, atento y dulce a su particular manera. Ambos tenían mucho por aprender, lo bueno era que podían hacerlo juntos, exentos al hecho de que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era desolador y que lo que pasaba dentro de ellos era demasiado increíble para ser real. Lo era, de tal manera que al finalizar el día ambos podían dar gracias, puertas adentro, de seguir con vida.

**(…)**

Mikasa no dejaba de demostrarle, a cada instante, el lugar que Eren ocupaba en su vida. Levi lo entendía y jamás pudo o supo reprochárselo; pero ese día, instantes previos a ir en busca de Armin y Jean, ella le demostró que en su cabeza había espacio para otras cuestiones.

—¿Cómo está su tobillo?

Levi quiso interpretar aquello como una sencilla preocupación, que cualquier otro de los reclutas podría tener. A fin de cuentas si no estaba en condiciones de trabajar representaría un obstáculo. No valía la pena fantasear en ese contexto, se suponía que él era un adulto muy seguro de sí mismo. Admitía que desde esa noche en el establo no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse a Mikasa más que como lo que representaba en su vida: un superior, y eso le fastidiaba. Le fastidiaban los titanes, la policía militar, el mundo entero, porque no podía concentrarse en esas nimiedades y debía conformarse con las migajas. Una mirada, un gesto o una simple pregunta, como la del tobillo.

Sin embargo, cuando dos días después todo se volvió turbio y fueron acusados de matar civiles, Levi pudo ver quiénes estaban de su lado y quiénes no. Aunque los chiquillos no hicieran verbales sus descontentos, a él le resultaba fácil leerlos en sus caras. Y Mikasa confiaba, a tal punto, que él se sentía capaz de poder confiar solo en ella en ese momento tan oscuro.

Por ese breve lapso sintió esa cercanía real, muy tangible, pero ella enseguida manifestó su necesidad de ir tras Eren e Historia arruinándolo. La miró a los ojos cuando le dijo que primero se encargara de sobrevivir, porque muerta mucho no podría hacer. No supo si ella logró entender su pedido, casi ruego, de que se cuidara, pero en esas circunstancias, con el grupo de Kenny tras ellos no había espacio para las cavilaciones sino para las acciones.

Sabía que los estaba condenando a un futuro más incierto del que tenían en un comienzo. Comprendía que no querían estar allí y en esa encrucijada, pero le aliviaba ver que ella no dudaba, que si tenía que usar las cuchillas para matar a un humano, no vacilaría como lo harían los demás.

Mikasa ya había matado y su afán por ir tras Eren era mucho más fuerte que cualquier sentido de piedad humana. Eso aliviaba a Levi, porque sabía que aunque todo se complicara, ella lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias para seguir con vida.

Eso era lo único que él quería, que viviera un día más.

Bueno, no era lo único, también quería saber la verdad sobre las Murallas y que los titanes dejaran de romper la paciencia, pero no podía negar que a veces lo acosaban deseos más terrenales, que tal vez podían tildarse de egoístas y humanos; después de todo, de la sangre y de los cadáveres que había dejado atrás, seguía siendo humano.

No reparó en lo mucho que él mismo había cambiado en tan corto tiempo, menos iba a reparar en el cambio de otra persona, aunque esa otra persona fuera Mikasa; pero esa noche, cuando se refugiaron en una cabaña vieja y sucia, pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba más cerca de él de lo que pensaba.

Esa tarde había entrado a la cabaña luego de asistir a Armin y aunque la mirada que le dedicó fue efímera, Levi pudo ver una expresión distinta en ella, sin embargo no pudo ahondar demasiado porque allí estaban Jean y Connie, sin quitar que Sasha seguía cosiéndole una herida que le hacía ver las estrellas.

Fue recién a la noche, luego de sermonear a los niños, de darle las gracias a Armin y de patearle metafóricamente las bolas a Jean, que tuvo un momento de calma en la tormenta. Todos dormían, o eso creía, cuando entró a la cabaña destartalada en busca del rustico botiquín. La herida del hombro había empezado a sangrar y odiaba macharse la única prenda que tenía.

Un caballo relinchó cuando la puerta se abrió y así lo encontró Mikasa, hablándole. El sargento era la clase de persona que solía tener más labia con animales u objetos inanimados que con humanos.

Él la miró con aparente desidia, pero enseguida giró para seguir con lo suyo. Se sentó en la tarima dándole la espalda y se quitó la camiseta para de inmediato tomar el botiquín y buscar gasas o algo que absorbiera la sangre.

—¿No puedes dormir? —acabó por decir, porque tanto silencio comenzaba a perturbarlo—. Si no puedes dormir, ven y dame una mano con esto… —Giró apenas para estudiar tanta circunspección de su parte, pero Mikasa perdió la mirada depositándola en un punto muerto antes de hablar.

La notaba tensa, como molesta, y no le agradaba verla así. Intuía que se vendría un reproche, seguro que por no haber ido tras Eren. Y odiaba escucharle hablar con ese tono flemático de decepción, como si le estuviera diciendo, sin decir, lo incompetente que era. No tenía ganas de escucharla hablar sobre el tiempo perdido o el peligro que corría Eren a cada segundo, no obstante sí tenía ganas de escucharla hablar, de cualquier cosa, menos de su hermano.

—¿Por qué no le pide a Sasha que le cure las heridas?

Levi arqueó una ceja y pestañeó. Le costó procesar esas palabras, era como si en vez de Mikasa allí, frente a él, reclamándole algo que no terminaba de comprender, estuviera otra chica, otra mujer. Mikasa frunció la boca, molesta por ser tan evidente. Se había prometido a sí misma tragarse todo por tonto orgullo, pero ahí estaba, haciéndole una evidente escena de celos, una muy tonta que la hizo sentir estúpida por ese breve lapsus.

Era tarde para meter las palabras dentro de su boca, y por la expresión de Levi este la había oído. El hombre se le había quedado mirándole con ligera sorpresa, para de inmediato humillarla al exhalar un suspiro. Eso era una risa en lenguaje de Levi. Aunque se mantuviera serio por fuera, ella creía que por dentro estaba riéndose de su inocencia.

Sin embargo, si Levi había reído no había sido por burlarse de sus emociones, podría decirse que en tal caso de felicidad o de incredulidad, porque a fin de cuentas él estaba allí, lamentándose de la distancia que siempre imponía ese chiquillo con dotes de titán, para que Mikasa le saliera con eso. Era hilarante para él darse cuenta que a su edad era un obtuso en temas del corazón.

Dejó el trozo de tela sobre la pequeña caja y suspiró, luego miró al frente e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no cagar la situación. Buscó bien en su cabeza las palabras idóneas, agradeciendo que Mikasa le tuviera paciencia.

—Pero Sasha está durmiendo y no puede atenderme la herida —casi se lo murmuró al caballo frente a él, para después mirarla fijo—, como tú tampoco pudiste curarme hoy porque estabas ocupada atendiendo a Armin. Así que ahora ven aquí y ayúdame, por favor.

Mikasa aceptó solo porque el sargento había sido gentil a la hora de pedírselo. Nadie puede negarse a un "por favor", menos si es Levi quien lo está soltando, así que caminó esos pasos que los distanciaban y en silencio comenzó a curarlo de nuevo.

Muy despacio, para que el tiempo no se les escapase -como siempre- entre los dedos. Porque el tiempo era un enemigo, transcurría sin más, sin darles espacio para compartir momentos como ese. Había sido gracias a una herida y en un establo que ella pudo reparar que, en medio de toda esa desesperación en la que vivía sumida, podía confiar en alguien… podía confiar en él.

No supo por qué, mientras su mano acariciaba las cicatrices de la espalda, sentía muchas ganas de llorar; pero no estaba triste, tal vez porque la presencia de Levi le impedía estarlo, quizás porque saber que estaba vivo le daba esperanzas, le hacía creer que con la fuerza del sargento rescatarían a Eren sano y salvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Levi no podía verla, pero notaba el cambio porque la mano de ella temblaba sobre su piel.

—No deja de ganarse heridas… sargento —musitó ella con la voz quebrada.

—No soy Eren para que me retes —sonrió.

—Lo sé —aseguró con algo que parecía ser enojo—, por eso se lo digo. Yo sola no puedo ir tras Eren. —Levi asintió, experimentando otra vez ese nudo en la garganta.

—Yo tampoco, así que cuida tu vida si quieres volver a verlo. —Comprendió, en ese momento tan trascendental, con Mikasa gimoteando tras su espalda y sintiendo sus dedos recorrerlo, lo mucho que le costaba hablarle con sinceridad. La entendía mejor que nadie, porque a él también le costaba horrores, más en esas circunstancias. Así que no podía más que admirarla y valorar su esfuerzo por aclararle sus emociones—. Es normal tener miedo. —La consoló, sabiendo que a todos los asolaban los mismos temores.

—No. A su lado no tengo miedo… a su lado me siento segura —aseguró ella dejando de llorar para abrazarlo con mucho cuidado, como si temiera lastimarlo u ofenderlo de una tonta manera. Cuando él apoyó una mano en la suya, apretándola con afecto, supo que todo estaría bien, que algún día el sol saldría de nuevo—. ¿Sigo? —preguntó; pero aunque Levi supo que se refería a las heridas, giró en la tarima para tenerla de frente y explicarle que quería que siguiera, con todo, con las curaciones, con sus reclamos, con su vida y en _su_ vida.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó, primero en la frente, luego en los labios, más tarde en la mejilla, para quedarse así, abrazada a ella, con los dedos enredados en su cabello, sintiendo su calor y su perfume. Muy cerca de ella.

Arrodillada ante el mítico soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Mikasa se daba cuenta de que podía ser fuerte de una manera distinta. Quería vivir, más que nunca, para poder ser ella quien le curase todas las heridas.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Y esto ha concluido! Creo que me quedó bastante MA aunque intenté no escribir lemon, ¡lo juro! **

**Ojalá tenga más hilo en el carretel para hacer otro rikasa, de momento, ya hice bastante. Veremos si algún evento de snk_esp me arrastra a hacer uno nuevo.**

* * *

**Laura: **¡Graaacias por todos tus comentarios! Tenía miedo de que me hubiera quedado un poco cliché, pero hay tan poco material de ellos dos emparejados, que creo que nada es "demasiado" cliché XD. Me pone feliz como lombriz el que los veas IC, es un tema que me roba horas de sueño (?) o casi. Tenía dudas sobre usar lo de la ropa interior, dado que hablar de elementos tan modernos en SNK es medio WTF!? Pero como dentro del universo, Hajime se toma bastante libertades, no me hice mucha mala sangre; de ahí a que me causara simpatía imaginar que la ropa interior como nosotros la conocemos no es una prenda popular, pero que Levi la use por cuestión de higiene. Con Petula hablamos mucho sobre eso de Levi experto en temas sexuales XD Y es que... a veces siento que uno "diviniza" demasiado a los personajes que le gusta y ¡es completamente lógico! Pero mi visión de Levi, pese al amor que le tengo al personaje, es el de un tipo que no es un bishonen dentro de su universo (el manga), que tiene mucha mala leche y un pasado oscuro. No me lo imagino como la clase de hombre capaz de desenvolverse en el terreno amoroso, primero por falta de interés (caza titanes, vivió con un asesino, deambuló por los sitios más miserables) y segundo porque no veo cómo pudiera tener chances en ese contexto y siendo como es. Sin quitar eso de que es un imouto-killer XDXDXD Las mujeres a su alrededor duran muy poco, ¡y es muy triste eso! Y Mikasa, por otro lado, me la imagino con una personalidad similar, pero no exactamente igual, porque bien o mal Mikasa se crió con Eren y tuvo otra clase de vida, ¡y desde ya que Mikasa no es de piedra! A fin de cuentas no es una niña, mucho menos en el mundo en el que le tocó "nacer", así que no la veo como una chica que solo se deja hacer; no digo que no pueda tener sus momentos de debilidad, porque es humana a fin de cuentas (y aunque a veces no lo parezca), pero me la imagino más como una muchacha de armas tomar, quizás como la clásica chica que va contra la corriente en una época como la que refleja SNK. Aunque estuve leyendo mucho sobre la edad media y el sexo no se lo condenaba tanto, ni tampoco se señalaba con el dedo a las mujeres que vivían libremente su sexualidad, pero en fin... se entiende el punto. Espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias de nuevo.**  
**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por haber leído :)**


End file.
